Tables for use by chiropractors and others are known. In fact, through the years, tables have had various designs for tilting between substantially vertical and substantially horizontal positions while at the same time providing a footboard for standing in the vertical position such that it moves out of the way when the table is tilted to the horizontal position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,922 is an example of an early such table, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,389 is an example of a much more recent such table. Prior art tables, however, have remained relatively complex. The complexity generally has had the result that tables are limited in usefulness, difficult for users to move, subject to reliability problems due to the many parts, and relatively expensive considering the operational characteristics provided.